


Regret

by ariella884



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/pseuds/ariella884
Summary: Kathryn's regrets.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devovere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/gifts).



> This is in response to devoverest's prompt list, 'Six Deadly Words' that she posted on tumblr. 
> 
> #41: You died before I told you.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to Helen8462 for the quick beta!!!

I have many regrets. Most of them I’ve learned to live with. Two of them I can’t. 

The first is allowing both my father and fiance to die because I wouldn’t choose one of them to save. Even now, I couldn’t make that decision. I regret not being able to make that decision because in the end I lost them both. 

My second, and biggest regret, isn’t that I was unable to save your life. I knew that the probability of both of us living long enough to see Earth again was pretty low. Although I really did think it was going to be me that died first. 

No, my biggest regret is that you died before I told you. 

So here I am, standing on Earth, staring up at the stars that took your life and hoping beyond hope that your spirits are real and they will give you this message from me…

Chakotay, I love you. I love you with all of my heart and soul.


End file.
